


How to quiet the devil

by Cakezilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, I'm Australian so my American Geography relies on google, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer is a pervert, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Voyeurism, Which is also probably why my S and Z replace each other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakezilla/pseuds/Cakezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still seeing Lucifer, Dean helps him block out the hallucinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to quiet the devil

Dean dreamt of clouds in the Fall; dark, rain-sodden, black as demon-eyes clouds that threatened to cover the earth with inch upon inch of stormwater. While thirteen-year old Sammy clung to him tightly underneath the bed sheets, deathly afraid of the storm raging outside.

Of snow falling outside the hotel windows, a small tree in one corner with no lights and only the barest amount of tinsel wrapped around it, adorned atop by an angel that Dean had personally helped lift five-year old Sammy up too. And one small present underneath it that Dean had saved up for. 

Of a hot summer's day at the beach before Sam had turned seventeen, when Sammy had started growing up into Sam. The younger Winchester splashing in the ocean, the bright sun cascading a multitude of colours off the water droplets clinging to the his slowly defining muscles; across his pecs and trickling slowly off his pert nipples, obviously effected by the cold. Down his smooth stomach and further down the forming lines of his 'V' where they joined the millions of other droplets submerging his hips.

Of a warm spring afternoon where the sun bathed the park in a golden glow, where the brilliant rays of sunlight came streaming through the tree tops and landing softly upon Sam's shirtless body. The shreds of Sam's shirt lay discarded around him, Dean hunched over top of his brother, tears streaming down his face and his hands covered in blood, Sam's blood. There was so much blood, too much blood.

Then it was gone, Sam's body sunk into the ground, sucked under, into the cage. Gone.

 

Dean awoke with a start, his body jolting back into reality. Panic rising from his toes to his lips, the creature! He sat up with a start, or he would have, had he not been pinned down and unable to move. Remain calm, he told himself, figure out what's happening; it probably just has you tied up in its evil lair of sewerage and evil, until it gets hungry and wants a good ol' Dean-meatsicle. 

Dean forced himself to relax and take in his surroundings. Soft, bed, sheets, sweat. He wasn't in a cave or sewer or abandoned building. Sighing in relief, he unravelled himself from the blankets that he'd managed to entangle and constrict himself in during the night, during his nightmare.

Soft orange rays crept through the lightweight curtains of the hotel room, the sun was rising and Dean groaned at having woken up with the sun, sleep was an essential part of life. From the bed next to his, Sam's quiet snores echoed around the silent room, mingled in with soft whimpers and groans, his face contorted in discomfort. Apparently Dean wasn't the only one to have a nightmare that night.

Stripping off his boxers, Dean climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The flow of water was almost depressing when full blast was unsurprisingly low pressure and the hot tap of gave off hot water only when the cold tap was off.

 

The shower turning on roused Sam from his restless state of sleep that had become the usual since having his soul returned.

"Hey, wake up sunshine," a voice whispered 

"MORNING BOSSMAN!" Lucifer screamed, inches from Sam's ear, startling him out of an relaxed wake up and causing him to jump, limbs flailing in blind panic as his body lurched away from the sound. Unfortunately, having half his body cocooned in blankets ended badly and there was a following thud as Sam fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"OoooOOOhhh! That looked painful," Lucifer crooned, "want a hand up?" He extended an arm and spread his hand in front of Sam's face.

Just ignore him, he's not real Sam repeated the mantra in his head, ignoring the hand extended in front of him and standing up, walking straight through the incorporeal form of the devil in front of him. He flicked the button on the coffee pot and slumped into the pathetic-looking, wooden hotel-room chair to wait.

"He's touching himself." Lucifer stated with a mischievous grin on his face, his body leaning toward the bathroom door just enough for his head to go through. "You should see this Sammy, he's touching himself." 

As the pot filled, Sam began making two cups of coffee, pointedly ignoring Lucifer.

"He's still touching himself," Lucifer said as he moved over the where Sam was standing, bringing his lips right up to the younger Winchester's ear "his forehead on the steamed up glass, his eyes closed," he cooed, drawing out his words in the most sultry manner a millennia-old fallen angel of the lord could manage, which surprisingly, was incredibly distracting and could probably rival any phone-sex worker.

Subconsciously, Sam found himself standing at the bathroom door, cup of coffee in his hand and slight heat rising in his pants.

The water turned off, and moments later the door opened as a smiling, whistling, and obviously relaxed Dean walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, hair damp and water droplets clinging to his body in all the right ways. 

"Sam." Dean's voice was surprised, but still gruff, "water you doing?" He chuckled at his lame pun.

Shocked out of his reverie, Sam realized that he was standing at the bathroom door, though he didn't quite remember walking there. "Ahh... coffee," he declared, like it was the answer to the universe's most difficult questions, and extended the cup out under Dean's face.

"Sammy, it's empty?" Dean stated in confusion.  
"Sammy, it's empty!" Lucifer stated gleefully in unison. 

Confusion spread across the larger male's face as he withdrew the cup and examined the inside, seemingly unbelieving that it was indeed empty. He turned the cup upside down, and even gave it a shake. Dean was right, definitely empty.

"Let's get going Sam, we'll grab coffee on the way outta town." Dean unabashedly dropped his towel and proceeded to get dressed, before grabbing his duffle bag and headed out towards the Impala. "Come on Sam," he grumbled on the way past his brother who was still fiddling with the cup.

 

Sam yawned himself back into consciousness, somehow having managed to get a few hours sleep during the drive, the Impala was stationary. "Where are we?" He mumbled, looking out the window at the expanse of water on both sides.

"Bemidji, Minnesota, near the North Dakota border."

"Oh," Sam mumbles, his eyes already closing in an attempt to return to his previous slumber. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and toward the driver's seat, his hand reaching down and fumbling the seatbelt button and door handle at the same time, falling ungraciously out of the car. Lucifer sat in the driver's seat, and no matter how many times Sam woke up to his presence, he was still startled every time.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice called out to him, his brother walking toward the Impala with two paper bags in one hand and a cup tray in the other. "Lunch," Dean offered, before handing over one of the bags, sitting the coffee's on the car and proceeding to open and take a bite out of one of the most disgusting looking burgers Sam had ever seen. 

Obviously he was enjoying it though, if the pleased little noises he was making were anything to go by.

"They're the same noises he was making this morning," Lucifer pipes up next to Sam, "in the shower, I know you were listening."

"I was not!" Sam burst out in a disgruntled fashion, startling Dean from his apparently orgasmic burger. Dean looked over at him with a confused expression, meanwhile, Lucifer was cheering, doing a little dance thing with joy.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lucifer was chanting his own little mantra, "You're my little biiitch, in every sense of the term." The devil stopped dancing and moved in front of Sam, who was about to take a bite from his burger. He reached out and slapped Sam's hand, causing the burger to go flying.

"Sam," Dean snapped, "what'd you do that for?" 

It had obviously appeared to Dean that he'd just thrown his burger away. "Ahh.." he coughed and cleared his throat, "I ahh... there was a maggot in the meat."

Dean's expression dropped and he stopped chewing to stare forlornly at his own burger, before promptly spitting out the mouthful and dropping it, wiping his tongue exaggeratedly on his sleeve. An expression nothing short of horrific traumatization on his face.

Lucifer cracked up laughing at the scene unfolding. "Sammy boy that was hilarious, you probably just gave Deano PTSD from a burger."

Amidst disgruntled mumbling to himself, Dean climbed back into the Impala in search of something to eat that wasn't covered in maggots. Meanwhile, Sam closed his eyes and tried to refocus, if he ignored Lucifer, the devil couldn't touch him, or rather, couldn't make him believe that he was touching him. It was all very confusing, but bottom line, Sam needed to make himself believe that Lucifer couldn't physically harm him. The hallucinations and taunting were one thing, but the prospect of physical danger was something he couldn't allow, for Dean's sake.

"What're we doing up here?" Sam asked as he climbed back into the Impala.

"Bobby called, reports of bear attacks in Lake Bemidji State Park, about twenty minutes out of town, thinks it's a Wendigo." Shouldn't be too much trouble then, "We'll just take it out like the last one, couple of flares ought do it."

And that was how Sam found himself in yet another cheap hotel room, in yet another back-water town, in the middle of nowhere, hunched over his laptop and researching new reports for the area; Dean going through Dad's journal and Lucifer kicking back on the sofa with a beer.

"You know Sam," Lucifer sat up, "It's awfully rude of you to ignore me, after we had such a good conversation earlier by the lake." 

There was suddenly a hand encroaching his vision, but it went straight through him. At least Lucifer was incorporeal to him again. That didn't stop him from being annoying though. 

Sam sighed and stood up, headed for the bathroom, Lucifer followed. Can't even take a piss in peace, he thought to himself as he undid his zipper and proceeded with his business.

"OoooOOhhh!" Lucifer crooned, his hand stretching out and attempting to poke at Sams dick, only to have the Winchester swat his hand away. "It's bigger than Dean's!" he teased. 

Sam groaned and attempted to swat the hand away again. Funny thing about incorporeal devils that are trying to poke your dick with their incorporeal hand; if you try to swat them, your hand will go straight through theirs and make contact with the first solid object in the way, which in this case, Sam's hand connected with the sink. 

He suppressed a groan as the devil burst out in laughter. "I suppose now that you've showed me yours, I should show you mine," Lucifer stated unabashedly, reaching down to undo his zipper, and then feigning hurt when Sam hurriedly did his zipper back up and exited the bathroom with excess haste.

Dean was giving him a look when he sat back down. "Think you could save the whacking until I'm asleep?" A confused look was Sam's only answer. 

Dean pointed to the laptop screen and to Sam's horror, there wasn't a newspaper site on the screen. No.  
www.creampieboys.porn* was in the address bar. The screen was plastered with moving images of twinky, 18 year old, naked boys fucking each other bareback. Gifs lined the edges of the page of guys pulling out mid come-shot. All in all, it looked pretty hot.

But Sam was mortified, he hadn't done that, it must have been Lucifer! That would explain why the devil was collapsed on the couch in hysterics. That and... ohgod, Sam thought, Dean must have thought he'd just gone into the bathroom for a quick wank. The groaning from being annoyed at Lucifer and the bang from hitting his hand.

"Dean, no! Dean it's not what you think." Sam fumbled his words. "Lucifer, he..." But Dean cut him off.

"Do we need to have a birds and the bees talk Sammy?" Dean put on his slightly condescending older brother voice. And laughed at the blush that quickly spread across Sam's neck and cheeks. The entire situation only caused Lucifer to laugh even harder.

"You know Sam," Dean purred, "It's not just birds and bees." Confusion replaced the redness covering the younger Winchester, "sometimes it's the bees and the bees, or the birds and the birds." He winked at Sam before standing up and making his own way into the bathroom.

Laughter is loud, but silence is deafening. With Dean out of the room and Lucifer deadpanning, the room was utterly silent.

"Don't get any ideas Sam!" Lucifer snarled, his eyes flaring a black and red, "you're my bitch! Not his!" Was all he said before disappearing, leaving Sam alone to stew in his thoughts at Dean's implications.

Darkness descended over the town as night settled in. Sam and Dean were armed and on a mission. With Silver-tipped bullets, Anasazi symbols memorized, and a flare gun each, this bastard was going down.

Dean drove them the twenty minutes from town to the general area and they set out on foot.

The forest was dark, save for the bare amounts of moonlight penetrated the trees and their torches. The forest was silent, save for their footsteps and breathing. Not a single sound otherwise, no animals, daunting, but a good sign they were near.

They found an entrance to a cave and drew their guns. The plan was simple, shoot it with the silver bullets, wound it, weaken it, get close enough and toast the bastard.

The walls of the cave were ancient, the wood rotting. "Dean, it's a mineshaft, not a cave, this could go on forever. It-"

Sam was cut off when a dark shadow moved too fast to be anything but the Wendigo. "That wa-" He was cut off again when another shadow moved too fast along the opposite wall. "Dean there's two of them."

"Just be ready." He grunted back.

The two made their way down the mineshaft, taking the left turn at a fork, preferring to stick together.

"It's behind you!"

Sam turned around and fired. At nothing.

"SAM!" Dean's shout was unnecessary, granted they were right next to each other and also inside a mine. His voice bounced, reverberating off the walls and echoing further down the chamber. 

"He's here," Sam confessed. "Lucifer is here."

"You gotta shut him out Sammy."

"Yeeeehhh Sammmmyy!" Lucifer drawled, mocking him, "Ignore me, shut me out. It's not like you're stuck with me or anything. All I want is a friend Sam, will you be my friend?" 

Sam focused on keeping his sense peeled as they started walking along the mine cart tracks. 

"It's behind you, Sam." Lucifer said casually, but Sam ignored him, "It's actually behind you this time Sam." The next second, a solid force connected with his back, sending him sprawling along the ground. The quiet was broken by the repeated firing of Dean's gun, and the furious and painful howls of the Wendigo. The darkness was suddenly illuminated as Dean fired one of the flares at the monster and struck it right in the center of its chest, the entire creature burst into flames, before finally crumpling to the ground in a pile of ash.

"There's another one," Lucifer commented just as casually, "I wish you'd talk to me Sam, I'm awfully bored, and I'm just trying to be helpful." Sam looked to where Lucifer indicated and sure enough, there was a second Wendigo charging straight for Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, lurching off the ground and shoving Dean out of the way. 

Dean hit the ground as Sam's pained screams filled the cavern around them. The second Wendigo had him raised off the ground, his head scraping against the roof of the mine. The monsters claws were penetrating Sams shoulders, right through.

"Hey! Put my brother down you ugly sucker!" Dean fired another flare and the second Wendigo went up in flames as fast as the first.

"Sam! Sammy! You're ok, just breath" Dean was trying to console him as he ripped his own shirt off to makeshift bandage Sam. "Sammy you gotta stand."

Blood stained his shirt, and Dean's shirt. They exit the mineshaft as quickly as possible, which wasn't actually that fast considering Sam having four wounds bleeding, and complaining of pain. They made it back to the Impala and Dean managed to get Sam into the front seat, not even bothered to chastise his brother about getting blood on his baby, Dean floored it out of the forest and back to the hotel where they were staying.

Back at the hotel, Dean stitched Sam up and put him to bed.

Sam was too drained to even notice Lucifer's absence.

 

Two weeks since the Wendigo incident, Sam's arms were healed up and functional again, Dean however, insisted they not hunt until Sam was 100%

Which is why Sam was stuck inside a hotel room in the middle of buttfuck Nebraska while Dean had gone to get food. Lucifer as his only company.

Since the incident with the Wendigos, Sam had made extra effort to pointedly ignore Lucifer. He didn't want to think about why the devil had given him heads up about the monsters, probably because if I die, he won't be able to torment me. Ok, so he'd already thought it through.

"Mmm...! I hope Deano gets back soon, don't want your balls getting cold." Lucifer teased Sam, just when he thought he'd get a moment of peace. "Pancake balls, he was going for pancake balls, yes?" Sam continued ignoring him.

Dean came bursting into the hotel room, shivering and complaining about the winter chill, but at least he brought food.

"OOooOOhh! Let's see what nibblies he brought back Sammy boy!" Lucifer made his way over to where Dean stood with a bag, "Yup! He's gonna give you his balls alright."

Sam choked on air, causing Lucifer to burst out laughing and Dean to rush over to him in worry.

"Sammy, you ok?" He asked, patting Sam on the back.

"Yeh, yeh I'm-"

Dean cut him off, "I know you're not ok Sam; tell me what's up."

"It's Lucifer," Sam sighed, "He hasn't left me alone. And he keeps making really lame," he turned his head to stare at Lucifer, but continued talking to Dean, "really lame gay jokes."

Dean huffed, torn between being angry and also trying to think what kind of jokes an angel-of-the-lord-turned-fallen-angel-devil would tell. 

"Told ya Samboy, Deano here's got a boner for ya."

"He says you've got a boner for me." Dean blushed. Blushed.

"Oh Deano, you nasty little boy," Lucifer dissolved into laughter. 

"Wait Dean, do you?" Wow. Where had that come from. How did things go from oh yay it's food time to does my brother have a boner for me and do I have a boner for my brother and why is the devil the one telling us, they are 'our' boners for each other.

Wait! Did Sam really just say, or rather, acknowledge that he indeed, 'has a boner for Dean'.

Silence filled the room, save for Lucifer's standing behind Dean and making kissy faces. "Oh Sammy! Kiss me Sammy! mmmmwwwmm!" He imitated Deans voice, "Oh Dean, oh Dean, kiss me too." His cruel laughter echoed. "AHA! This is too good! Wait until Michael hears about this! His precious vessel has a broner."

"What's a broner?" Sam found himself asking before he could stop himself. Lucifer snapped his eyes to Sam, his mocking and laughing stopping instantaneously.

Lucifer appears behind him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to cause him to yelp in pain. "A broner, dear Sammy, is a boner for you brother. Honestly, you chase monsters for a living, and you couldn't even figure that out? How you caged me, I'll never know."

Dean's expression was confused, but he obviously knew Lucifer was present. Sam found his weight being urged forward until he was face to face with Dean, mere inches apart. The devils hands were on the back of each of their heads, even though he couldn't manipulate Dean, "NOW KISS!" He demanded and shoved Sam's head forward. 

At the risk of simply head butting each other, Sam tilted his head one way, and Dean instinctually tilted his head the opposite way. 

Not everybody can say their first kiss with their soulmate was coerced, no forced, by the devil himself. But not everybody is lucky enough to be able to kiss their soulmate. 

It should have been awkward, standing there with Lucifer's hand on the back of his head, and Dean's lips pressing against his own. It should have been, until Deans lips started moving against his. Until Deans' hands were resting on his hips. Until Dean was pulling their bodies closer together. Until Deans' tongue darted between his lips and along the groove between Sam's own, just begging for entrance.

Sam parted his lips just enough for Dean's tongue to slip in between, the moan that reverberated up Dean's throat caused vibrations to ripple through their kiss. 

The sudden noise breaking them from their bubble when Sam noticed Lucifer standing to the side with his hands on his hips and shouting... "I hook you two up and you reward me by playing tonsil hockey and completely ignoring me... OH! NOW YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!" He finished, noticing the younger Winchester looking at him.

"Dean," Sam started, "Dean, kiss me again." Not that Dean needed telling twice, but he leaned in.

"NO!" Lucifer wailed, "You're my bitch Sam! NOT HA--"

Lucifer's noise was cut off completely when Dean's tongue was back into his mouth, hands roaming and groping. Sliding underneath his shirt, caressing over the bumps of his muscles.

Dean broke the kiss for a fraction of a second to remove Sam's shirt, and shucking his own. Belts pulled off so fast there was crack sound where one of them whipped against the air, pants following suit and falling to the floor.

Dean pushed Sam backwards onto one of the beds, and paused, hesitation written across his face. "We aren't going too fast are we Sammy? I don't want to force you into anything, or make you feel like you're being molested by your older brother."

At Dean's hesitation, Lucifers voice flooded back into his reality. "You do this Sam, you keep cutting me out and I promise you Dean will suffer. Every single demon, monster-" Sam looked over at Lucifer, then back at his brother.

"Please Dean, it's the only thing that shuts him out. I need you. I need this." 

Albeit not the way Dean would have preferred this to go, if it was something to help his Sammy, he'd go to the ends of the earth, and every other dimension.

Dean climbed on top of Sam, pressing lips back against lips, massaging them with his own. Sam's mouth opened instinctively and he let himself be claimed by his brother.

Dean's lips pulled away from his, but firmly reattached to his jaw kissing their way down to his neck. He felt teeth nipping at the skin, biting against the soft flesh. Dean's tongue and teeth sucking hard against his neck, he could feel the blood racing through his veins being pulled closer to the surface in its path. It was exhilarating, having his brother be so vicious, yet so sensual with him.

Deans tongue moves to his collar bone, his tongue tracing it's way to Sam's pert nipple. Quiet, subdued moans escape him, mixing with his panting breath.

"God you taste so good Sammy! Wanna taste every... inch" Dean chuckles to himself only momentarily, resuming his ministrations on his younger brother, kissing further down Sam's abs, stopping only when he feels the tip of a very hard, wet, boner against the bottom of his chin.

If Dean were a more patient man, he'd tease his new lover, get him all worked up with touches, but he's waited too long for this, instead just parting his lips and taking the head in his mouth.

"Fuck! De-an! Fuck!" Sams voice is hoarse, mixed pants and curse words spluttering forth. The wet mouth surrounding his dick was unexpected, so much so that his hips inadvertently thrust up until Dean's mouth was all the way to the base of his shaft. If Dean gagged, or was having trouble, he wasn't showing it. Sam scrunched his fists into the bed sheets, he watched the lips moving up and down, starting to swell, puffy, bruised and dark red.

Sam made the mistake of looking past Dean, to where Lucifer was kneeling behind his brother, naked, thrusting into Dean's ass... Or, at least he would be if he weren't incorporeal, and invisible to Dean. But still, it was enough to make Sam stutter, and distract his pleasure.

"Dean, wait," he tried, but Dean just sucked harder, unaware of any problems. Sam brought his hands to his brothers shoulders and said again, "Dean. Stop. Lucifer, he's... being a dick."

"I thought this shut him out?" Dean questioned.

"It was before, maybe," the younger male blushed, "maybe we need, more?"

"NO!" Lucifer interjected, "Not happening! Not having any of this shit!"

"You sure Sammy?" 

"Yes Dean! God! I've wanted this since I was sixteen," he confessed, "and I'm sorry this is how it's happening, but I'm glad it is."

Dean leaned off the bed and grabbed the lube, while Sam pointedly tried once more to ignore the devil plaguing him.

"I don't wanna hurt you Sammy." Dean whispered, a shadow of a doubt on his face.

"I trust you."

"Roll over."

Sam complied, rolling onto his stomach, moaning at the friction on his still hard dick. Dean straddled him, leaning forward and slotting their bodies together perfectly, despite the massive height difference.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe, his hands caressing every part of Sam's body they could reach. "I'm about to rock your world."

This side of Dean was perverse, just as confident as normal Dean, but so much more... there were no words for it.

Dean's lips pressed against his shoulder blade and trailed hot, wet kissed down his spine. Tingles raced through every limb of his body when a particularly slobbery kiss was placed on his tailbone. What was Dean doing? Why was his tongue sliding between his ass-cleft.

Just as Sam opened his mouth to question it, Dean's tongue slicked down across the tight ring of muscle and his entire body lurched down against the bed, pleasure coursing through him in waves, guttural moans spilling from his lips like a porn star.

"FUCK! Dean!" He was torn between lifts his hips to give Dean better access and dropping his lips harder against the bed for friction.

Dean decided for him, hand on his hips and pulling him up.

Dean's tongue circled around the outside of his brothers hole, he could feel him shaking, vibrating with pleasure. He pushed his tongue forward, penetrating the tightness, he could feel his own dick starting to leak pre-come at the sounds his Sammy was making, the way he was writing, pushing his hips back against Dean's tongue, pleading, begging for more.

With one final thrust of his tongue, Dean pulled out, much to the annoyance of Sam. Dean popped the cap on the bottle, squirting more than a generous amount of the cool liquid on his fingers. He smiled nervously at his brother beneath him, one lubed finger now circling the slick entrance he'd just been tongue-fucking.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean asked, and Sam tried to respond, really, he did. But Dean was just going to take his brothers grunt as a go now before I rut against the mattress and come before you even get in me.

One finger wasn't so bad, Sam thought. It was a bit uncomfortable, compared to Deans tongue, but it was barely noticeable. Two fingers, not so comfortable, a slight burn, a stretching. When Dean's fingers moved apart, that was painful. His hands curled into fists and his face contorted in pain, thankfully Dean couldn't see his face.

It didn't take long to adjust fully to the fingers, past that pain, it wasn't so bad. Dean's chest was firmly pressed against his back, one hand gripping Sams bicep, the other guiding his cock to Sams hole.

"AHH!!!" Sam cried out, causing Dean to stop with just the tip inside.

"You sure you ok to keep going Sammy?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lucifers voice interrupted again.

Sam had enough, Lucifer taunting him and interrupting, Dean treating him like a breakable doll. "I'm fine!" He snapped, thrusting his hips back hard and only stopping when Dean was buried to the hilt. 

"Fuckin Hell Sammy!" Dean groaned, obviously not ready for that, every muscle in his body shook with anticipation that just multiplied by a million throughout his body. He grappled Sams larger hips and pulled him onto his hands and knees.

"Oh dean, oh Dean... harder, please... make me forget all about the devil" Lucifer mocked from the opposite corner of the room.

A feral snarl wrecked its way from Sams mouth in his direction. 

Slapping sounds echoed around the room, Deans skin making contact with Sams. He wrapped his arms around his younger brothers chest, hauling him up until they both were perched on their knees. 

The new position gave Lucifer a better view, Deans cock slipping out of Same tight hole before ramming back in, his head resting on the back of his brother shoulders.

"He is quite a bit shorter than you isn't he Sammy" Lucifer crooned. Sam's cock bouncing up slapping against his stomach and down, bouncing again and again with each of Deans thrusts.

"You enjoying that Sammy?" He teased, pissing Sam off by using his nickname that was reserved for Dean alone.

Sam growled in response.

"Sam, Sammy" Dean whispered, slowing his pace down, but still thrusting just as deep. "Sammy he's not real, he can't hurt you anymore"

"This," Dean thrust his hips forward particularly hard, "this is real Sammy" he continued, despite the end of his sentence being drowned out by moans of pleasure and pleas for more by Sam.

Dean lifted a hand from Sams hip and turned his chin toward him, making eye contact with his brother.

"I'm here for you Sammy"

A smile broke over Sams face, suddenly, the room was completely empty except for him and Dean. No Lucifer.

"He's gone." Sam whispered

In the moment of peace that followed, pure pleasure rushed through his body, with no stress to hold him down, Sams cock spasmed and come rocketed from tip, his shaft completely untouched.

Sams body slumped forward and his head landed on the pillow, dean repositioned himself, laying down next to Sam and nuzzling into his neck. The smell of Sexed out, blissful, finally relaxed Sam washed over him.

His dick was still painfully hard, pressing into Sams leg, but he could deal with that in the shower later. For now, giving Sam a break from Lucifer's presence was more satisfying to Dean than any orgasm is, would be, or could be.

When Sams breathing evened out seconds later, Dean presses a soft kiss to his temple, all that mattered was that his Sammy could finally get some well needed rest... at least until tomorrow.

"Freakin sonsofbitches Angels," Dean whispered to himself, before sinking into a comfortable sleep cuddled up to his world.

 

 

 

 

*Not a real website (I searched it), though it did redirect me to a creampie site lol. So I made it .porn because no website ends in .porn. Fun Fact, the most common word used among Porn searches in Kansas (state in USA, also where Sam was born) is "Creampie"


End file.
